Blade Base - Griffolyon Base
Blade Base - Griffolyon Base is a Blade Base released as part of the Spin Gear System. It debuted with the release of Griffolyon on July 2001. Description Ruling Clarification Griffolyon Base is not legal for use in World Beyblade Organization-sanctioned tournaments. The following is included for informational purposes only. Griffolyon Base has an integrated SG, similar to 4-Layer Beyblades. The main gimmick of this base is that the tip is not attached directly to the base, but instead is attached to a cylindrical body, which sits inside the shaft of the base, allowing a small amount of free-spin, albeit limited by the friction produced by plastic-on-plastic contact. The tip itself is a tall, narrow, rounded tip, providing little movement, no Defense, and very poor balance, which also results in poor Survival. These balance and Defense issues are compounded by the poles used to attach the included figurine (the main gimmick of the Hidden Spirit Beyblades), which extend downward from the base, and scrape easily when the base loses balance, or is hit hard enough to move away from the centre of the stadium, both of which are extremely common events. This is further worsened by the fact the bases of these poles protrude from the otherwise round perimeter of the base, creating massive amounts of Recoil, allowing even the most passive opponents to violently knock it out of the stadium. These issues come together to give it some of the poorest stamina ability of the entire plastic generation: even Defense Grip Base (Seaborg), a base that has such poor stamina that it sees almost no use despite having almost peerless Defensive ability, is able to consistently outspin it. Its Defense is so bad that it is easily knocked out by even the most passive opponents, and as mentioned before, it lacks any Attack ability. Furthermore, unlike other similarly terrible bases, such as Trygle’s SG Jumping Base, it lacks an interesting gimmick. All of these factors mean it is able to make a very strong claim for the title of “Worst Base in the Entire Plastics Generation.” Obviously, even if it were legal, there would be absolutely no reason to use this base under any circumstance. Mold Difference Hasbro releases of Griffolyon Base have the poles removed (though the bases of them are still present). This provides slightly better Survival. However, it still uses the same tip, and the bases of where the poles are on the Takara version are still present, interrupting the circular shape of the base, and making an easy target for opposing Attack types. As such it still has poor Survival. Furthermore, the shape of the base makes it an easy target for Upper Attack, although whether it is more or less vulnerable to low attackers than its Takara counterpart is questionable. While it is generally slightly better than its Takara counterpart, it is still just as useless competitively, and as such, best avoided, especially as it comes with a less useful mold of the Cross Griffon, the only useful part of this Beyblade. Overall Products Takara Tomy Hasbro Gallery Takara Tomy Hasbro Trivia References